


Watching Over

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: April is Their Sister, Brotherly Love, Casey is Considered a Brother, Crack, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Gotta Get Them Sister Vibes, He just is, Humor, Little Brothers, Overprotective Siblings, Protective Older Brothers, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if he isn't always paying attention to it, Mikey is constantly aware that his older siblings are looking after him in every way possible.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Watching Over

He could sense it, his family's eyeing of their newest human friend. Even though they were nearly two rooftops away, he could tell that they were staring down the kind, burly kid. From their position, Mikey could tell that his human brother and sister were waiting between his brothers- Casey being placed between Raph and Leo, whilst April was just in front of Donnie, and exactly a foot and three quarters away from Leo. Calm looks of distrust came from Leo, April, and Donnie. From Raph and Casey came obvious sneers, and their hands clenched up in their typical fashion that only happened when they were feeling great amounts of distress.

"You're a really nice guy, Andy. I just wish there were more humans like you. Humans that are willing to take a chance on mutants like me." A big smile graced Mikey's features, and a light blush of happiness spread across his beak. "My family doesn't think you're as great as I describe you to be, but they just haven't gotten to know you."

"That's certainly the truth." Andy commented, petting Mikey's head affectionately. "I _can_ be pretty great."

"Har-har, you're starting to sound like Raphie." Mikey snickered, swatting Andy's hand away, only for it to return. A happy squeal escaped Mikey's mouth, and he grabbed Andy's hand, shaking it around before letting it go. "And you act like Leo!"

"I do? Well, that means all I have to do is be as intelligent as Donatello, as compassionate as April, and as energetic as Casey Jones!" Andy finished his speech by lifting Mikey into the air with little struggle, roaring loudly and shaking Mikey around. "I have ya now, ya little nut!"

"Nooooo! Lemme go! I'm gonna throw up on you!" Mikey laughed, squealing once more as he was set down. Seconds later, Andy threw an arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling Mikey into a close side hug. "Wow, I knew you were a hugger, but I didn't expect you to be as huggy as me!"

"Uh... huggy?"

"Yeah! Huggy! You hug a lot!"

"I guess so. And if ya want, I can give ya a little smooch too."

"I'm flattered, but I already have a love."

"Who?"

"Mr. Teddy."

"Oy." Mikey smiled widely for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, allowing Andy to pick him up once more. "You are so light."

"Moi? Light? But, I'm not vinaigrette!" Mikey gasped, slapping his hands on both of his cheeks. In a greatly theatrical move, Mikey leaned back, a wonderful feat considering how he had a giant shell on his back. "I cannot be spread along a salad!"

"Well, you _could_ , but it would take a lot of lettuce." Andy hummed.

"Big lettuce." Mikey added, earning a nod from his friend. Nearby, Mikey could sense how tense his family had become. Raph and Casey were on the edge of the rooftop, pretty much silently _begging_ Leo for permission to skin Andy. Speaking of the blue clad turtle, Leo was currently shooting daggers into the back of Andy's head, a hiss being suppressed as to not give away the group's position. Close by, April and Donnie were watching Andy's every move carefully, waiting for the exact moment when they could have a decent excuse to attack.

"Berry big lettuce." Andy chuckled, sticking out his tongue playfully. "I wonder, would you make tasty lettuce?"

And, there it was.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Casey's scream resonated throughout the streets, and Andy yelped in fear, dropping Mikey onto the ground by accident. This, in turn, aroused a collective shout from the rest of the Hamato-O'Neil-Jones family, and they violently ganged up on Andy. Unsurprisingly, Andy raced away screaming, his arms and body decorated in bruises and nicks. "Are you okay little bro?"

"I'm. Fine." Mikey huffed, wiping himself down. "I _am_ fine, I _was_ fine, and I _would_ be _even more fine_ if you hadn't overreacted!"

"Uh, _overreacted?_ Pipsqueak, we _protected you!"_ Raph rebuffed, lightly punching Mikey's shoulder.

"From what, exactly?" Mikey asked. When no one replied, Mikey rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Leo. "Was this _your_ idea, mom?"

"...Maybe..." Leo admitted, glancing around silently.

"Yeah? Well then maybe I'll keep in touch with Andy however the fuck long I want." Mikey's statement received an indignant squawk of shock from Leo, and stifled snickers from everyone else. With a glare from Leo, the others silenced themselves, and the once tense atmosphere returned. "Uh-huh. I'm going back to the lair."

"Uh... but... w-well, oh yeah?! Guess what! You're grounded for the rest of your life!" Leo shouted, absolutely appalled by his brother's crude attempt at flipping him the bird. "YOU'RE GROUNDED IN THE AFTERLIFE TOO!"

"Good to know mommy!"

"Agh! I can't believe him! So ungrateful! He gets it from _you,_ Raph!"

"Me?! He gets it from _Casey!"_

"What?! He hangs out with _Donnie_ the most!"

"I barely pay him any attention! How am I supposed to be responsible for-"

"They all have a point, Leo. There's one truth in all of this chaos." April placed her hands on her hips calmly.

"And that would be?"

" _You're_ his mom."


End file.
